Revenge or Realizing How Much You Need Me?
by annabeth.chasee
Summary: Little Tiva one-shot. A little twist on who murdered Eli because I was basically writing my feelings out. Please give feedback. This is my first NCIS Fanfic and I really want to know how to improve.


Revenge or Realizing How Much You Need Me?

I was standing there in front of her, my 9 millimeter aiming straight towards her head. She was the one that blamed me for so much that I never did. She was Mossad, the agency that ruined my life. The place where I buried memories of my past. I hated her, I needed revenge. Her pale skin would become even paler. Her brown hair let down and her eyes begging not to get killed.

"Please," she begged. "I have a whole career ahead of me. I'm quitting Mossad so I can meet someone!"

"No!" I barked.

She killed my dreams. She ruined my life. She acted so innocent, she wasn't. She was a devil inside. But I murdered Ari years ago, before he killed my current boss. Gibbs, that's his name. To me, Gibbs is like a father. She almost killed Gibbs yesterday and I wanted to shoot her. But now it's my chance to kill her.

"You," I growled. "Murdered my father."

She inched back and I walked towards her.

"No! It was an order!" she cried.

"By who?" I questioned.

"Mossad." she replied.

"Bull! My father was the director of Mossad, why would he order you to kill him?" I yelled.

She whimpered, continuing to inch back.

"Ziva!" I heard Gibbs yell frantically.

I cursed under my breath. I pulled the trigger before he could get to me and she was dead.

"Ziva." Gibbs gasped.

I was still in the position I was in when I shot her. Gibbs pried the gun out of my hands. Blood stained the floor and it continued flowing out of the dead body.

"Come on. DiNozzo is waiting for us." Gibbs sighed, leading me out of the warehouse.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Tony asked Gibbs, unaware that I still could hear him.

"She's fine." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, I really am Tony. Not to worry." I sighed, walking into the car.

Tony followed behind me and came close to my ear,

"You're not still mad are you?"

I slammed the door behind us and glared at him,

"Of course I'm still mad Tony! I gave everything to you. I let you into my heart, I told you everything and look what happened, you broke up with me!"

Tony's face was close to mine,

"You know, I am sorry, Ziva."

"I regret everything." I grumbled.

"So you regret loving me?" Tony asked, completely hurt.

I was about to answer him when Gibbs opened the door at got in the driver's seat,

"Ducky said he'll come look at the body soon."

I crossed my arms and sat back.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to wait here. For 30 minutes." Tony sighed. Gibbs nodded and reclined his seat a little.

"So." I said awkwardly, trying to start up a conversation.

"How's life?" Tony asked.

"Is there something I should know between you two?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony and I locked eyes with each other in shock.

"Uh, no, boss. Just two friendly co-workers. That's it." Tony replied.

* * *

I saw the NCIS medical truck I ran out of the car, needing to get away from Tony.

"Ah, Ziva!" Ducky smiled.

"Hi, Ducky. The body's in there." I told Ducky, pointing towards the warehouse.

"Mr. Palmer, come with the body bag and the gurney, will you please?" Ducky asked, walking with me.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard, right away." Palmer sputtered.

I laughed weakly and walked with Ducky to the body.

"She, was an ex-lover." I told Ducky.

He stared at me weirdly,

"Your ex-lover?"

"No! No, God no." I exclaimed.

Ducky raised his eyebrows wanting an answer.

"Oh, my half-brother, Ari, it was his ex-lover." I told him.

Ducky nodded,

"Ah, this reminds me of a time-"

"No time for stories, Duck. We need to get this body back to NCIS before anyone notices," Gibbs said. "McGee, DiNozzo, crime scene photos, David, help… just go home."

"Gibbs, not again. I want to help." I begged him.

"With what? I already know you're the murder, avenging your father's death." Gibbs said.

I stopped in my tracks,

"Then why do you need crime scene photos?"

"The victim was murdered, no?" Gibbs replied.

I nodded and reluctantly went to the car.

* * *

Once I got home, I set up a nice bath with candlelight and some opera in the background and grabbed a good book. I got everything set up, I made sure my phone was off and slid into the tub.

"Ah." I sighed dreamily.

I grabbed my book and started enjoying myself. No one was here to bother me. No ex-boyfriends, no bosses, no co-workers, no parents, no friends, no neighbors, no siblings, just me. Or so I thought. Just as I actually got settled, there was a knock at the door. I groaned and got out, wrapping a soft, white towel around my body. I walked sluggishly to answer the door. When I opened it, the person who was standing there couldn't have been any worse.

"Tony." I sighed.

"Hey, Ziva. Just wanted to check up on you." Tony smiled.

I shut the door immediately, not wanting to see him. Tony knocked again,

"Ziva, I have something to ask you. I've thought about this for a while and I've made up my mind."

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry about everything. I realized how much you meant to me. I don't know what the hell I was thinking that day. I miss you. A lot, Ziva David. Please, take me back." Tony begged. He wanted me back? This was crazy but amazing at the same time. He actually wanted me back! I opened the door and Tony was staring at his feet with a box in his hands.

"Yes." I told him.

Tony smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony whispered in my ear.

I love you too, Tony." I whispered.

Tony let go and gave me the box. I opened it and inside was a dazzling ring.

"What is this?" I questioned him. "Well, Valentine's Day is around the corner," Tony smiled. "And I thought I should get something for my beautiful girlfriend."

I giggled like a little girl and kissed him. Someone coughing interrupted us. I pulled back and saw the last person in the world I'd want to know about my relationship.

"Gibbs." Tony and I gasped. "Breaking rule 12 I see." Gibbs chuckled.

"Boss, I can explain." Tony said. "Explain what, DiNozzo? Explain why you're kissing Ziva." Gibbs laughed.

"Uh, Gibbs, aren't you mad at us?" I questioned.

"No. You two finally got together." Gibbs replied.

"You're lying." Tony sighed.

"You bet. I'm so disappointed in you two." Gibbs sighed.

"Great," I thought. "He's disappointed in us."

Gibbs patted Tony's back and headed into my apartment.

"Uh, Gibbs, I don't think Ziva is ready for guest." Tony said wearily.

"I can see that." Gibbs muttered.

I guess he saw all the pillows thrown on the ground, the tissues everywhere and chocolate wrappers anywhere.

"Umm, I still haven't cleaned up since my dad died." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned.

I looked down shamefully and shifted uncomfortably,

"No. Tony broke up with me last month and I still cry over it."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Tony gulped,

"Boss, we didn't want to disappoint you."

Gibbs looked at Tony,

"DiNozzo, you guys have disappointed me a lot today. You should've told me earlier." "But, Gibbs, we knew we were breaking one of your rules so we kept it a secret." I protested.

"That's not good enough, Ziva." Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked down, "What if Shannon was your co-worker, would you still have married her?"

"We met when we were around 17, Tony. If she suddenly became my co-worker, yes I would've married her anyways." Gibbs replied.

"So I can still marry Ziva. I didn't know she was going to be my co-worker until she showed up at Kate's desk 7 years ago." Tony pointed out.

"That is true, Gibbs." I nodded. Gibbs cursed and walked back out of my apartment,

"I'll see you two on Tuesday."

Tony headed towards the door way too,

"Or, I'll see you downstairs, boss."

I sighed, "Bye you two."

Tony kissed my cheek and headed downstairs with Gibbs. I slammed my door and plopped on my couch, "Home alone, finally." I couldn't wait to get some well-deserved alone time to myself.

* * *

**Small one-shot I wrote a long time ago... Like I said in the summary, I was writing out my feelings. The girl is someone I personally hate to the bone who I stupidly have to say is my friend now. And the girl can just be any girl you hate, I didn't give her a name for a reason. I hope you enjoyed this and yeah. Please give feedback thanks(:**


End file.
